Somebody That I Used To Know
by FandomDream
Summary: They're twins, and they're Avatars. Something the world has never scene before, and surely would never see again. One is cautious, the other innocent; one prefers to fight with fists, while the other prefers to avoid battle at all times.


**Chapter 1**

_Southern Water Tribe_

They'd done something they shouldn't've. Done something they had specifically been told _not_ to do. And that was board the ancient Fire Nation War Ship. To be fair, they were only children. Can one blame a child for curiosity. But that was not how the Southern Water Tribe saw it. Spies. Traitors. Both twins were now banished. The only few to show them kindness were the children and Katara.

Zalina could see why they were upset. It had sent something into the air, a signal of sorts, and their peaceful way of life, if anyone had seen, would probably end shortly after they left. It didn't make sense for them to send their only allies away, but she was just twelve, so nobody listened to her opinion.

Shrugging, she and her brother left the tribe. Unlike her twin, the Air Masters hadn't thought she'd mastered her birth element well enough to earn tattoos. They'd have to change that, when they got to the air temple. After all, if she were to be the avatar as well, she should have the markings of a master.

She looked mostly like her twin, except for the hair she actually had. Unlike his bald head, she had long black hair that had come undone sometime between them leaving the air temple and them waking up somewhere in the South Pole.

They hadn't gotten very far. Appa was tired and they were surrounded by water. Not very many places to go for now. So they rested. And her prediction was correct. Soon after, both twins noticed the fire navy ship heading toward the village. A small one, but still a potential threat.

Aang was far more eager to help the village that rejected them. But Zalina didn't argue much with him, and saw no reason to now. So she followed after, though not quite at such a brisk pace.

As she they left the Sky Basin behind, she felt something tugging at her heart. Hers had died shortly before they'd been told they were the Avatar. Twins. Both The Avatar. While Zola had been dead for over a hundred years, Zalina had only had a few short weeks to grieve for her best friend.

She rolled her eyes as her twin excitedly got on a penguin and slid away on it. Unlike her twin, she decided to run. That was one thing she was good at as an air bender. Running fast. Upon arrival, she notices that everyone is covered in snow. She gives a confused look to her brother.

He shrugged in a way that said he'd explain later if she was still interested. Sighing, she stood next to him while the … captain … got to his feet. Nevermind that he appeared a few years older than them. Times sure had changed, if they were letting children lead their ships.

As she thought of this, her brother practically gave the proclamation that _they_ were the avatars. And the teen in front of them was not the only one to be left confused. Once she registed what her twin had said, she punched him on the shoulder to say that his words were stupid and that he should not have said them.

The teen stared at them both. "Impossible! There has only ever been one avatar at a time!"

Zalina sighed as she appeared to be checking her nails in a dismissive way towards the teen. "As far as you know." she said in a way that implied there had always been more than one Avatar even though everyone knew that hadn't been the case until now. Or, well, up until their birth a hundred and twelve years ago.

"I've spent years training, meditating. You're just children." The teen growled in frustration.

"Well, you're just a teenager." Aang replied in the innocent tone he typically had.

And thus the battle begun. But it was short lived when Aang realized that they could potentially harm the villagers if they continued. "If we go with you, will you promise to leave everyone alone?"

This came as a bit of a shock to Zalina. He was giving up? Just like that? She looked at her brother in bewilderment. By the time she regained her senses, she was already being lead aboard.

She was annoyed by her brother, even if he had done the best thing and given them up in return for the safety of the village. Though she didn't know the captain well enough to say for certain if he'd keep his word and leave the people alone.

"Head a course for the Fire Nation. I'm going home."

Her annoyance wasn't enough to keep her from being annoying, though.

"Why are we going to your home first? Can we at least make a stop at one of the air temples? I would like to get my tattoos. They're so long overd..."

"Enough!" The teen snapped. He looked to the guards. "This staff will make an excellent gift for my father." He said, inspecting it. "I suppose you two wouldn't know of fathers, being raised by monks."

His words made her clench her fists. Yes, they had been raised by monks, but that didn't mean they hadn't had any parental figures!

"Take the Avatars to the prison hold, make sure they aren't close to each other."

And thus it went. Everyone going their separate ways for now. The twins soon escaped, and Aang went to find his staff while Zalina tried to find a way off of the ship.

Just as she was finding her way out from the lower deck, her brother was in the avatar state and he'd just landed with the water swirling around him. Deciding she didn't want to test if she could use the avatar state at this point in time, she slowly backed down the stairs she'd come up.

As she was moving, the ship jerked to the side and she slammed against the wall. She heard someone calling for her before she decided sleep sounded very nice.


End file.
